Lorelai the Fourth
by GabbyGilmore
Summary: Rory was pregnant in the last season but, no one knew about it except Lorelai and Luke. Everyone thinks it was Logan's.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai The Fourth: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hey guys! New story! This one is also set after the show. I can't really give you a summary other than Rory has a daughter and everyone thinks its Logan's.

Chapter 1:

Lora always wondered where the books were from. They were from a writer named 'Dodger Danes'. They had their own shelf in her mother's room that her mom would always update with a new book every two years or so. Her mom followed the books religiously. And whenever her grandparents would come over, they would skim through the books, too. There was something special about the books, she knew. But, what was it, that was the clue.

Lora Gilmore went to Watkinson School, a private middle school in Hartford, connected to Chilton Academy. Her school friends were her Aunt Paris and Uncle Doyle's children, Carson and Adam and Lora's Aunt and Uncle, Paige and Will. The 5 of them were family, of course so, automatically they were all friends. At the moment, they were all at their lockers, purposely chosen to be right next to one another.

"So, Friday night dinner tonight, guys?" Carson asked. He knew that the Gilmore and Danes went every Friday. He just liked teasing them.

"Yup." Paige, Will, and Lora responded at once. Lora was leaning against the lockers as the rest of the group pulled out their school supplies that would be needed for the weekend.

When the group was done, they walked through the hallways in a horizontal line, all chatting with each other. Today, Doyle would be picking Carson and Adam up while Paige, Will, and Lora will be taking the bus back to Stars Hollow.

The bus ride took longer than usual but, Lora didn't really mind. She had her book. At the moment, she had just began reading the book 'Fangirl' by Rainbow Rowell and was completely engrossed in it.

"Lora! Lora!" She was woken from her reading haze from her Aunt, Paige, snapping in her face. "The bus is in Stars Hollow!"

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. Her aunts and uncles also liked books but, not as much as her mother and her did. They wouldn't be able to live without it.

They hopped off the bus and walked straight into the town square to walk to Luke's Diner. That was their usual meeting spot for their parents/grandparents to meet them after school.

"Hey Dad." Paige said, jumping onto one of the stools at the counter in front of her father, Luke.

"Hi Dad." Will also said, sitting next to his sister.

And finally, Lora came behind them with a "Hey, Grandpa Luke. How are you?"

"Hey guys. I'm doing great, Lora. But, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Luke?"

"I like saying it, Luke. Sorry." That was when the mother/sister walked through the door.

"Hey guys! When did you get in? Am I late?" Rory questioned.

"Just on time, mom!" Lora replied. She jumped off the stool to hug her mom. She was shorter than her mom but, hadn't stopped growing since she was only 11 at the moment.

"Hey, girl. How was school?"

"Oh, you know. Carson and Adam were bothering me a little but, other than that, everything was pretty good." She let go of her mom and looked up at her.

"We'll see you guys tonight! Bye Luke!" Rory yelled the later part so Luke could hear from the stove.

"Bye Rory! See you at our house at 5:30. Right? Or is it your house?"

"Our house!" Lora said, this time. "Bye guys." She waved and they were out the door with a chime of the bell.

"Reading anything new lately?" Rory questioned. Lora raised her book up to her mom's hands so she could see the cover. "Wow! Newbie! When this come out?" She said, examining the back for the summary.

"2 years ago." Lora replied, smiling.

"WOW! Extra newbie! Cool!" Rory smiled down at her daughter. Taking her roles in books.

"What about you, mom? Anything new to read?" This was when Rory went quiet with a straight face.

"Oh, nothing." She tried to make it look real, failing miserably. "I've been so busy at work lately."

'O-kay. That's weird. She only does that whe- ohhhh. Of course. Great. She's gonna be silent for a couple days. Stupid Dodger Danes.' Lora thought.

"Okay. So, how is working at the 'Stars Hollow Gazette'? Anyone running naked throughout town, lately.?" Lora changed the subject. She knew that when she got home, she was going to go straight to the bookcase to see if there was a new book on the special shelf.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai The Fourth: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hey guys! Hope you are liking this so far! I'm gonna write the first couple chapters this week just to write the setting and plot. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2:

And sure enough, there it was. Another book on the shelf by Dodger Danes. It was weird that the writer always had the last name of her family. She always wondered if she was related to him. She knew it was a him because she had once snuck into her mom's room to read the first chapter of one. It was in the first person, of course, always referring to himself as him or he.

This specific book was titled 'Blue Eyed Angel'. She wondered what the new book had in store. Looking at the shelf for the billionth time, she found a small book hidden behind all the rest. She pulled it out and read the title and author out loud, to herself, as her mom watched T.V. downstairs.

"The Subsect. By Jess Mariano." Why did that name sound so familiar? Jess. Mariano. Was it the first name? Was it the last name? It sounded so familiar and she was so close to grasping why but just couldn't get it. She was interrupted by sounds on the stairs. She quickly put the book behind the shelf and ran to her room before her mom caught her.

She ran into her closet to get her dress selected for Friday Night Dinner and set it on the bed. When her mom poked her head through the door, she had a light flush on her cheeks since, everyone knew that Gilmores DON'T run.

"You okay, Lora?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just was reading a great part in Fangirl." Lora replied, trying to act casual. "You should really read it when you have time, mom."

"When I have time, babe. You about to get ready?" She checked her watch. "We have half an hour until we are leaving."

"Yeah, my dress is right here." Lora lifted her hand with the dress in it. "Good?"

"Perfect! Oh, and by the way, your Dad is visiting this weekend. Since he isn't gonna be here for Thanksgiving, he wanted to have a dinner with us."

"Oh. Okay, mom." Lora smiled.

Lora got dressed, put on her shoes and went to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, put on some Coppertone, and bing, bang, boom, the two Lorelais were out the door.

They sat on their porch with Lora reading and Rory on her phone waiting for the Danes Family.

Lorelai, Luke, Paige, and Will all walked over to the house on Peach. Will and Paige decided to race there so, they arrived 30 seconds before their parents.

"Daughter! My precious! I haven't seen you since breakfast! Oh, how its been so long!" Lorelai exaggerated, walking quickly over to Rory.

"Hey mom. Hey Luke." Rory replied to her mother's crazy choice of words.

"Hi guys." Lora replied, barely looking up from her book.

"Geez, Rory. She looks exactly like you did at her age. Brown hair with her face in a book!" Lorelai teased to both her daughter and granddaughter at the same time.

They then got in Rory's fairly new car: A newer version of a Toyota prius, grey this time around. They arrived at the Gilmore's house at 6 o' clock but, didn't end up ringing the doorbell until 6:07 exactly.

Greeted by the maid of the week, they were sent into the living room to find both Emily and Richard.

~~Later that night~~

Lora was still so curious to find out who this mystery writer was so, she searched up 'Dodger Danes' on Google. She found that it was published in Philadelphia but, only sold in two places, other than online. One place was at a place called 'Truncheon Books' is Philadelphia and A STORE IN HARTFORD?! She wrote down the phone number and address and decided she would investigate more on Monday.

She then said goodnight to her mom, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai The Fourth: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hola mi amigos/amigas! How are you? Would you like a third chapter of this story in one night? Because I have a crazy cough and school tomorrow so, nevermind that its 1:45 in the morning, right? I'll post this tomorrow afternoon, anyway. Well… I hope you like this story!

Chapter 3:

Sunday rolled around and it was time to see her dad. She hadn't seen her dad in 6 months since he was always in California working. He comes to the east coast every once in a while but, not often enough for her taste. She loved her dad but, it always seemed like he barely cared for her. Not as much as her mom. Lora knew her mom loved her with all her heart.

She kind of looked like her dad. Not as much as her mom's side, of course. She had brown hair, mildly tan skin, and a mixture of brown and blue eyes. The mixture came from her mom AND dad, of course.

Their lunch would be held at the AMAZING Dragonfly Inn. And, it was the perfect day for it, too. The sun was shining at it was that perfect time of year with Thanksgiving almost 2 weeks away. The leaves were changing color in all different ways and it was only slightly chilly.

Lora was in her maroon knitted sweater and hat with a pair of blue jeans and nice boots. Her mom was wearing similar but, in a cream color instead.

When they walked into the dragonfly, they were ambushed by a smell of pumpkin pie, coffee, and books. Their favorite smells all rolled into one. They knew Logan wasn't there yet since they were half an hour early then expected but, Lora wanted to read in the inn's library for a little while.

"Lora, sweetie, go on in to the library. I'm going to go in the kitchen to say hi to mom and Sookie." Rory said, smiling.

"Okay, mom. Get me some coffee?" Rory nodded and chuckled and Lora ran into the library.

Rory walked into the kitchen of the inn and zombie-like said "Coffeeee." Sookie was startled by the sudden entrance but giggled when realization struck her.

"Hey, hun. How you doin'?" Sookie asked as Rory filled a mug with coffee.

"I could be better. Logan comes in" Rory checked her watch, "20 minutes."

"Yeah, your mom told me." Sookie sighed. "Its okay, you'll be fine. Its only an hour and a half and your home free!"

"Thanks, Sookie. Is my mom here?" She questioned.

"Her office." She smiled and turned around to get back to cooking lunch for the rest of the inn's customers.

Rory went to look for her mom and knocked on her office door.

"Come in!" She yelled through the door.

"Hey mom. Logan is gonna be here soon so, I just wanted to stop in and say hi." Rory said, walking into the room with her coffee mug close to her chest.

"Okay, sweets. You ready to see Logan? You haven't seen him since last spring break, right?"

"Yeah. Its amazing how he barely cares about Lora. I can tell Lora can sense it, too. Lets just see how it all rolls out." Rory sighed. "Well I'm gonna go find her so we can find a table in that packed dining room of yours."

"Sure thing, hun. Let me know when he leaves. If you don't mind, I would like a cup of coffee with the other two Lorelais that live." They both smiled at each other.

"Kay, love you." And with that, Rory was in the kitchen to get a refill and a second cup of coffee for her daughter.

She walked into the library and handed Lora's mug to her. They then found a table and sat down, waiting for Logan to come.

~~20 minutes later than expected~~

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Logan ran into the dining room.

"Oh, no problem. We were just talking about Lora's new book she's reading."

"Hi dad." Lora said, kind of shy. She hadn't talked to her dad in a couple of weeks. And even then, he had to hang up quickly to even get in a 'hi' 'how are you?' and 'bye.' In there. It never was much with her dad.

And it didn't really help that he didn't care about her at all. He just felt obliged to speak with her. After all, she was his own blood.

The lunch went along smoothly but, the whole time Lora wasn't focused on her so-called father. She was focused on what she would be doing after school tomorrow. She had already told her mom that she had a Jr. Franklin meeting after school tomorrow and would be home late. She was going to finally find out who Dodger Danes was and why he was such a big part in her family's life.

She said goodbye to her dad, while Rory would talk to him a little and went to her grandmother's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai The Fourth: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Maybe I should do one or two chapters a day on this? Let me know!

Chapter 4:

Today was the day. The day she had been waiting for for so long. To finally find out who Dodger Danes was and why he has a huge impact on her family. Carson, Adam, Will, Paige, and Lora finished up English, their last period of the day, and went to their wall of lockers.

The four of them were the only ones that actually knew what she was doing. They were all reluctant at first about the plan but, they went along with it because they too were very interested in who Dodger Danes was.

They all went their separate ways, Paris picking up Carson and Adam while Will and Paige would take the bus. Lora took the address out of her pocket and walked through the now well-known streets of Hartford. Since her mom was the editor of the SHG, they had to always go to Hartford for inside scoops or extra supplies.

Lora turned onto Wilbur Avenue and found the store she had been looking for for years. 'Is this really it? Am I really about to find out who Dodger Danes is?' She thought to herself.

After a few minutes of self-encouraging, Lora decided to walk into the store to find a smell she always loved: Coffee and Books. She looked around the small shop and rested her eyes on the checkout counter. She was about to walk up to it when she was bumped into by a man that looked to be in his late 20s. He had dark brown hair with matching eyes and a worried look on his face for the oncoming traffic.

"Sorry about that." He said, looking down at her. He swore she looked so familiar and couldn't place it. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh, you work here?" She looked at him questionably.

"Yeah. Owner, in fact." He could have been rude about it but, there was something about this small girl that refrained him from doing so.

"Oh, well, perfect! I am looking for Dodger Danes. I have a few questions for him." She grinned up at him politely.

"Well, he's not here right now but, he doesn't really handle with press." The owner said, questioning if the girl was with the press.

"Oh, I'm not press. I just needed to ask him about something with my family. You see, I think he knows them personally because he has a special shelf in my house and whenever my grandparents come over, they always stare at it. And my mother follows him religiously." She rambled like any true Gilmore would.

He kept looking at this girl like she was crazy.

"I'm Lora Gilmore." Lora continued, cautiously, holding out a hand to shake his.

"I'm sorry but, Mr. Danes is out on a trip and I don't really know if he knows about your family."

"What's your name?" Lora asked, wanting to know desperately. This guy reminded her of someone close to her heart in so many ways.

"I'm… I'm Jess. Jess Mariano."

"Jess Mariano? As in THE Jess Mariano? Writer of The Subsect?" Lora burst into the biggest smile she could ever make.

"Yes, but no one knows about that anymore so, I would calm down."

"Do you know anything about the Danes family? At all?" She was now sad, scared out of her mind of what he might say.

"I'm afraid I don't. I'm sorry." Jess didn't know what to say. Obviously either Lorelai or Rory had another child. If it was Rory's she would be married, right? Who knew anymore. "Would you like me to write down your contact number and name for Dodger?"

"Oh, I don't have a number. Am I able to stop by on Wednesday?" Lora asked.

"Uh, sure." Jess said, trying to figure out what to do. "I'll see you then." And with that, Lora was out the door.

Rory had a daughter. Wow. He hadn't seen her in 11 years, it made sense. Its not like she was forbidden to have a daughter. 'How am I going to do this? She knew nothing about me. All she knows is that I'm a writer of a book. Nothing else from what I could tell. Not that I am her 2nd cousin or anything like that. I've basically gone into hiding. She wouldn't know anything.'

This thinking went on and on in his mind until he couldn't sleep. He looked over at the clock. 2:07 a.m. He got out of bed and dialed the number he had memorized what seemed like a century ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai The Fourth: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They made me smile so widely it hurt. Thank you!

Chapter 5:

"Hel-hello?" She answered in a groggily way.

"Lorelai. Sorry to bother you so late at night. Am I able to speak to Luke?" Jess said, playing with the cord of his phone.

"Jess?" She was now fully awake.

"Yes. Its me, Jess. I'm sorry that its late but, I need to talk to Luke." Jess said, feeling stupid now. He hadn't talked to Luke in years. He just, needed to talk to someone about who came in the bookstore today. Was it a dream or hallucination? Or did a Gilmore actually walk into Truncheon Books?

"O-kay. Let me go get him. It might take a while, you know."

"Yeah. Okay."

When Lorelai went upstairs it didn't take long for Luke to get up. He heard the name Jess and jumped out of bed within 2 seconds.

"Hello?" Luke got to the phone as soon as possible.

"Hey, Uncle Luke."

~~2 hours later~~

"So, let me get this straight. You live 20 minutes away from here but, I haven't heard from you or seen you in more than 10 years?" Luke questioned to Jess who was sitting on the Gilmore's couch.

"Yeah." He squirmed. The new Truncheon opened up 6 years ago. He had missed him a lot but, didn't want to be a burden with his screwed up life.

"Is there a reason you called at 2 in the morning on a Monday night? Just wanted to say hi?"

"Well, that but, also because I wanted to ask a couple questions." Jess said. Questioning himself on how he was going to explain to Luke what had happened the day before. He looked at how Luke was in his pajamas, smirked, and looked down at himself and his pajamas. "So, yesterday, I was in Truncheon, the new one, of course. And I was reading a book and I finished so, I got up to get a new one from the shelf and I bumped in to someone. She was about 5 feet tall, you know but, she reminded me of someone but, I couldn't get the grasp of it. So, she started talking and she was talking about her family, all of a sudden. I couldn't tell how old she was. She looked as if she was 10, maybe older. Anyway, she eventually told me her name."

"And it was?" Luke was just as curious, himself. Who on earth was this mystery 10 year old?

"Lora Gilmore. Do you know of anyone with that name? Because it reminds me of Lorelai. And, as far as I know, I only know of two." Jess pondered out loud.

"Oh." Busted. "That's Rory's daughter." Luke said it. It was out. It was in God's hands now.

"Rory's daughter, huh?"

"Loras about 10 and a half. She was born a bit after the graduation."

"10 and a half. That blonde dick's?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah, Logan. He came to visit on Sunday, actually. I don't know if he's still in town but…"

"Visit?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lorelai The Fourth: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hola guys! Sorry its been a couple days! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 6:

"Yes, visit. Logan and Rory aren't together." Luke explained.

"Huh."

At that moment, Lorelai walked down the stairs. "You guys are still here? Okay. Hun, I'm going to Plum, then to the Diner. See you there!" She smiled, hugged him, and ran out the door.

"What's on Plum?" Jess questioned, wondering what was so special about this street all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just go to the Diner and continue talking there." Luke stood up. Jess then followed, as they walked out the door.

They continued talking on their way to and at the diner. Jess helped Luke out, which caused rumors to spread like wildfire in Stars Hollow. Jess was in the back, grabbing an order, when the bell above the door rang and all 3 living Lorelais walked through the door.

"Hi Grandpa!" Lora yelled, purposely annoying Luke who was standing behind the counter.

"Hey, Lora. Hi Rory." He said, then leaning over the counter to kiss Lorelai. "Hi Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled then, quickly, whispered, "Is he still here?"

In which he nodded to the back and she understood.

"Luke, can I have my coffee to go this morning? The Gazette has a special Thanksgiving issue being sent out this week and we are working hard on it." Rory explained, sighing.

"Sure thing, Rory." He filled up a to-go cup and quickly said a 'bye' as she turned, said by to her mother and daughter, and walked out the door.

Right when she was outside, she ran into Paige and Will who were walking in the Diner.

"Hey dad, hey mom." Will said, jumping onto the stool. "Hey Lora."

"Hey guys." Paige put on her apron to work the morning shift, which she dreaded, but had to do anyway.

"Oh, Paige. You don't have to do that this morning." Luke said, seeing that her apron was half way on. "I have a friend from out of town helping." He smiled, feeling weird at what he was saying.

"Oh, Luke, I can't do my shift tomorrow afterschool. I have a meeting." Lora said, trying to cover up her visit at Truncheon scheduled tomorrow.

Will leaned over and whispered in Lora's ear, "Truncheon?" and she nodded. He then turned and nodded to Paige, who was also wondering.

"Luke, is there anything else you ne- " Jess was cut off walking out of the back when he saw Lorelai, Lora, and two un-identified teenagers sitting next to them.

"Hi, Jess, how are ya?" Lorelai asked, with a very awkward tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai The Fourth: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hey guys! Its been about a week! Happy Halloween! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 7:

Everyone froze. Jess was face to face with 2 out of 3 Lorelais he knew and it was a bad thing.

"Jess?" Lora asked.

"How do you know Jess?" Lorelai questioned Lora. "Jess?" She turned to him now.

"Oh, I have bumped into her a couple times near Chilton on my way to my car in the afternoon." Jess covered up Lora's tracks, knowing she would still be furious with him.

"Uh, yeah. He works in Hartford and well… yeah." Lora was still in shock, trying to explain but didn't even know what was happening herself.

"How do YOU know Jess?" Lora looked between Luke and Lorelai.

"This is Jess?!" Paige jumped off her seat. "The one from Truncheon?!" Lora nodded.

"Paige, you know him, too?" Lorelai asked her daughter, shocked at all the nonsense happening.

"Okay, I've seen Jess around town. I barely know him. But, Paige and Will know OF him because I tell them about stuff in my daily life." Lora explained. "Now, the bus is here so, Paige, Will, and I have to go but, why don't you talk to Jess and I'll talk to you guys after school." And with that the girl and her young aunt and uncle were out the door.

Luke and Lorelai slowly turned from the door to Jess.

"So… How's it going?" Jess asked Lorelai.

"Well, my granddaughter knows who you are. And my children, apparently." Lorelai mused.

"Those were your kids?" Jess was smiling now. He would never tell anyone but, he has always wanted cousins. "Huh."

"Oh, don't you 'huh' me, mister. You don't get to be anywhere near my family until you tell me what is going on." This was when Luke started cracking up. He knew this would happen eventually, his family would meet Jess (or remeet) and the whole world would go crazy. "What are you laughing at?" Lorelai yelled at her husband.

"Nothing its just, Jess was trying to protect Lora, and its nice of him to do that but, they didn't meet on the street. Lora went to Truncheon. That's why he called us this morning."

"Wait… What?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lorelai The Fourth: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

Chapter 8:

"Well, its not like I come back after all these years to talk to you, Lorelai!" Jess exclaimed. "Goodness, I know a Gilmore when I see one. She came to me, yesterday. She started asking me all these questions about me knowing her family and everything and I denied but, apparently her seeing me just a couple minutes ago didn't help."

"Well, at least you came to us." Lorelai mumbled to herself.

"Jess told me about all of this this morning, he isn't hiding anything Lorelai." Luke tried to calm the situation but, he was just adding gas to the fire.

"Hiding anything? He's been gone, Luke! For almost 13 years! What do you mean, he isn't hiding anything! You didn't even know he was living 20 minutes away from us!" Lorelai practically screamed at Luke.

"Hey! What do you mean, 15 years! Its only been about 7! God, Lorelai! You always try to make me seem like the bad guy for everything! What did I ever do to you?" Jess screamed back.

"Hey, no. Both of you upstairs! NOW!" Luke pointed at both of them then the curtain behind him. "Ceasar, watch over the place for a while."

"Okay, boss."

The apartment had been turned into storage over the years so, there were a few boxes around the place but there were still two unmade beds, night stands, a T.V., and the classic table with 4 chairs in the center of the room. Jess was surprised to see some of his old cds and books along the shelf, along with the secret love books hidden in between shelves. Lorelai and Jess sat in two of the chairs at the table across from each other while Luke stood up in front of them.

"Okay, first of all, no. Just, no. This is not how we are dealing with a simple thing li-" Luke started his rant.

"Simple thi-" Lorelai started but Luke quickly cut her off again.

"Yes! Simple thing. Don't even get me started on things that could be worse. Now, you" He pointed to Jess. " You, are going to tell us what you have been doing these last years and how and when you ended up in Hartford. But first, we are going to tell Rory to come. Yes, I did say that. She deserves to know where you have been without answering her calls or emails." Luke explained to both of them while pulling his phone out and calling Rory.

She picked up immediately after he dialed her number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, Rory! I know your busy at work but, by any chance are you able to swing by the diner anytime soon?"

" _Oh, uh well, what time is it?_ " She asked dumbly seeing as there was a clock on her computer right in front of her.

"Its uh, around 10ish." Luke checked his watch.

" _Well, I can catch a break soon. I just need to finish editing this article but, I can probably be there in about 10 to 15 minutes._ "

"Perfect, 10 to 15 minutes" He repeated it so Jess and Lorelai could hear, too. "See you then!"

" _Okay, see you, Luke."_ And with that, both of them hung up.

"I guess after almost 12 years, I get to see Rory again." Jess said, feeling defeated.


	9. More coming soon!

Hey guys! GabbyGilmore here! I just wanted to say sorry for being gone for so long and tell you all that I will be publishing more chapters soon, if anyone is still interested in reading some of my work. I'm not sure if they'll be as amazing, but the more I publish, the better it will get, I promise! Thank you for still reading! 3


End file.
